Late Night
by zoesgurl
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Jadi, izinkan aku memberi sesuatu yang berharga untukmu. Sesuatu yang hanya akan aku berikan kepada orang yang aku cintai." (CHANBAEK / GS)


Manik kelam itu melirik kearah jam dinding, ini sudah pukul 11 malam dan tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda. Diluar masih hujan deras yang dibarengi angin kencang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Segera ia menutup buku yang tengah dibaca serta melepaskan kacamata yang sudah bertengger di hidung bangirnya semenjak 4 jam yang lalu. Pangkal hidung ia urut pelan, lama-lama membaca dan memakai kacamata membuat mata dan kepalanya sakit.

Ia bangkit dari duduk lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Chanyeol butuh sesuatu yang hangat dan manis ditengah cuaca buruk seperti ini, dan ia memilih secangkir coklat panas untuk menemani malamnya yang sepi.

Sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Chanyeol hidup seorang diri di Seoul setelah lulus kuliah demi mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahnya, sedangkan kedua orang tua dan juga kakanya menetap di Singapore. Sebelum tinggal sendiri Chanyeol memang tinggal dirumah paman dari pihak ibunya disini. Tapi ia tak mau terlalu lama membebani mereka, maka dari itu semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen kecil yang masih berada di satu wilayah dengan rumah pamannya.

Ditengah gemuruh hujan dan suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan cangkir, samar-samar Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara bel. Ia mengernyit heran, siapa yang nekat malam-malam begini bertamu ke apartementnya. Walaupun heran ia tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama, meninggalkan coklat panasnya di dapur.

Manik kelam itu mengintip dari door viewer, melihat siapa yang bertamu semalam ini. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang gadis remaja yang tengah menggigil kedinginan, karna seluruh badannya basah kuyup.

"Astaga" gumam Chanyeol segera membuka pintu rumah.

"Kakak..."

"Cepat masuk!" Chanyeol menarik lengan gadis tersebut lalu mendudukannya di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk." Si gadis mengangguk pelan, memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari menunggu Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari kamar dengan handuk tebal di tangannya. Menghampiri gadis bernama Baekhyun tersebut dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Terima kasih kak.." si gadis segera menerima pertolongan pertama Chanyeol. Ia tidak memungkiri bahwa sekarang ia amat kedinginan karna nekat menerobos hujan gila gilaan diluar sana demi ke apartement Chanyeol.

"Aku ambilkan coklat panas." kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil coklat panas yang ia buat tadi.

"Minum ini." Ucap Chanyeol menyerahkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat tersebut. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu meminumnya berlahan. Ini membuat badannya sedikit demi sedikit menghangat kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat hening mengelilingi mereka berdua, hanya suara gemuruh hujan dan dentingan jam yang menemani. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Masih heran kenapa sepupunya ini nekat menerobos hujan hanya untuk berkunjung ke apartementnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, melihat Baekhyun masih sibuk menyeruput coklatnya. Biarkan dulu Baekhyun nyaman, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ahh hangat.." desah Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong diatas meja. Ketika menyadari Chanyeol menatap dirinya intens gadis tersebut mendadak canggung. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"So? Kenapa kamu kesini? Nekat sekali."

"A-aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kak Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun tertawa aneh. Ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal bukan mata Chanyeol. Karna hal itu semakin membuat dirinya canggung.

Chanyeol cukup kaget mendengar alasan Baekhyun, ia mengernyit merasa itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Karena selama Chanyeol pindah ke apartement, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengunjunginya seorang diri. Gadis itu selalu ditemani orang tua serta adiknya. Dan lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan yang terlalu dekat. Mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya ketika Chanyeol baru saja lulus kuliah, saat itu ia berumur 22 tahun sedangkan Baekhyun masih duduk dibangku tingkat 2 Senior High School, umur gadis itu baru menginjak 16 tahun.

Selama Chanyeol tinggal dirumah Baekhyun, gadis itu lebih banyak diamnya. Jadi, Chanyeol tak punya kesempatan untuk lebih tahu banyak tentang Baekhyun.

Well, sebenarnya semenjak pertama bertemu Chanyeol sudah tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Tertarik dalam artian lain. Bagaimana tidak tertarik? Gadis itu sangat santun dan lembut, ia ramah dan juga perhatian walaupun malu malu, sangat cocok dijadikan pedamping. Dan nilai plus lainnya adalah wajah cantik serta tubuh sintal yang sering membuat pikiran Chanyeol tak fokus.

"Aku rasa itu bukan alasan sebenarnya hm?" Chanyeol mengulum senyum ketika mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang tengah menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

Layaknya bocah yang kedapatan mencuri beberapa bungkus permen, Baekhyun menunduk, tak berani menatap balik Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa dia memang payah sekali dalam hal berbohong.

"S-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memberi selamat kepada kak Chanyeol." Alis Chanyeol tertaut bingung. Sepertinya hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Y-ya... Aku dengar sebentar lagi kakak akan.. menikah?" Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ia menampilkan wajah datarnya. Tak berminat membahas hal itu sekarang, tapi sepupu mungilnya seolah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Oh ya.." Chanyeol berdehem, mendadak dia yang bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Terima kasih ucapannya ya. Sebenarnya bukan keinginanku untuk menikah." Baekhyun tampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu menyadari ekspresi Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat di drama drama. Dijodohkan demi ikatan bisnis 2 keluarga." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kehidupan percintaannya yang tak berjalan mulus.

"Y-yah setidaknya calon kak Chanyeol sangat cantik. Kakak tak akan menyesal menikahinya." Baekhyun berucap dengan kepala tertunduk, sedangkan tangannya memainkan ujung handuk guna mengurangi rasa gugup.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tertawa aneh. "Kamu naif sekali sih. Wajah cantik saja tidak menjamin bahagia dalam hidup berumah tangga, Baek."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu dari mana berita ini?" Chanyeol kembali menautkan alisnya, penasaran dari mana Baekhyun mengetahui berita ini. Karena setahunya berita ini baru sebatas ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang tahu.

"A-ah itu.. Ayah dan ibu yang memberitahu tadi pagi. Mereka juga menunjukkan foto calon kak Chanyeol. Cantik sekali."

Chanyeol ber-oh ria. Pasti ibunya yang menelpon ayah Baekhyun guna memberitahu berita tersebut. Lagi-lagi laki-laki jangkung tersebut menghela nafas. Hilang sudah kesempatannya menjadi mantu dari Byun Joon myeon.

"Huft, ya sudah kalau begitu. Tidurlah, sekarang sudah tengah malam, kamu menginap disini saja. Biar aku yang menelpon bibi Joo hyun." Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang TV dimana ada telepon rumah disana.

Baekhyun panik, ibunya tidak boleh tahu kalau ia sedang berada di apartement Chanyeol. Karena gadis mungil itu beralasan tak akan pulang karena ia tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Kyungsoo.

Yeah, gadis itu tak sepenuhnya bohong, Baekhyun memang benar benar mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Kyungsoo tadinya, sebelum ia dengan nekat menerobos hujan demi ke apartement Chanyeol.

Gadis itu mengikuti langkah kaki yang lebih tua, menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu hendak meraih gagang telpon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ja-jangan. Kumohon. Jangan bilang ibu bahwa aku berada disini." Chanyeol makin bingung. Baekhyun tak biasanya seperti ini. Ia terlihat panik dan juga gugup. Mau tidak mau ia menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Ia urungkan niatnya menelpon ibu Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat didada. Sudah cukup ia dipusingkan dengan perjodohan konyol orang tuanya, dan kini ditambah kehadiran Baekhyun yang tak diduga duga makin membuatnya pusing.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah cukup pusing hari ini Baekhyun. Sekarang cepat katakan apa alasan kamu kesini." Chanyeol tidak marah. Sungguh, dia tak akan tega memarahi sepupu mungilnya yang satu ini. Hanya saja sedari tadi Chanyeol masih penasaran kenapa Baekhyun kesini. Kalau hanya untuk berkunjung dan memberi selamat atas perjodohannya yang konyol Baekhyun bisa mengabarinya lewat chat. Ini semua terasa amat janggal baginya.

"I-itu.."

"Ayo, katakan saja."

"A-aku.."

Baekhyun tidak yakin apa yang akan ia utarakan. Ini terdengar gila. Chanyeol akan membencinya seumur hidup. Keyakinan yang sudah ia bangun dari tadi pagi tiba tiba runtuh begitu saja. Baekhyun merasa ini sangat konyol dan bodoh.

"A-aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Lebih baik aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, sedangkan Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang gadis itu. Menarik tangannya kasar.

"Seriously Baek? Kamu lagi kenapa sih? Tiba tiba datang dalam keadaan kacau dan sekarang ingin pulang begitu saja. Katakan apa yang membawamu kesini."

Nafas Baekhyun memburu, wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Pasti Chanyeol berpikir dirinya adalah gadis aneh.

"Masih tak mau bicara? Oke, fine. Aku akan mengantarmu pul-"

"Aku mencintai kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berkata lantang walau suaranya jelas bergetar. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap langsung ke manik kelam Chanyeol. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Sudah cukup selama ini ia menahan semuanya, dan inilah saatnya Baekhyun mengutarakan hal tersebut. Walaupun sudah terlambat, tetapi tak apa setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia tak percaya perasaannya akan terbalaskan. Ini seperti mimpi, pikir Chanyeol. Tetapi fakta menyadarkannya, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Perjodohan yang sudah terjadi membuat lelaki berambut sebahu tersebut menghela nafas. Hubungannya dan Baekhyun tak akan berhasil.

"Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan." Ucap Chanyeol kembali ke realita. Menyakitkan sekali baginya ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang sudah basah. Bukan maksud Chanyeol menolak Baekhyun. Sungguh, jika tidak ada perjodohan Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia harus berpikir jernih.

"Ya tentu, aku tahu. Tetapi selain memberi selamat, aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk kakak." Gadis tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanyeol. Ia sedikitpun tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar. Otaknya mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan ia utarakan adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan dan ia akan menyesali hal tersebut seumur hidup, tetapi hatinya mendukung penuh. Hatinya meyakini bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang benar, sebelum ia benar benar kehilangan Chanyeol-nya. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sebagai tanda besarnya cinta yang ia berikan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" Lelaki itu kembali bingung. Ia melihat Baekhyun tak ada membawa barang apapun selain tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Tatapan innocent dari manik sipit tersebut hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri, atau ini dirinya yang sebenarnya? Entahlah. Chanyeol tak dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun.

Tetapi didetik selanjutnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga dengan manik mata yang membulat. Lelaki itu seperti disambar petir ketika suara Baekhyun mengalun lirih di indera pendengarannya. Saking kacaunya Chanyeol berpikir ada efek slow motion ketika Baekhyun berbicara.

"S-sebaiknya aku harus mengantarmu pulang. Demam sudah mengendalikan pikiranmu." Chanyeol buru buru mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja lalu segera membuka pintu. Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Gadis itu berujar.

"Aku hanya ingin tetap disini, bersama kakak." Lanjut Baekhyun menunduk. Pipinya penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Kamu harus pulang Baek." Paksa Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju pintu utama. Tetapi gadis itu kembali menolak. Ia menepis genggaman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Please. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan sebelum kakak benar benar hilang, menjadi milik Kim Yejin sepenuhnya." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan. Kalau Chanyeol sampai menolaknya, Baekhyun bersumpah tak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meremas kepalanya. Ini terdengar gila. "Apa kamu sempat berpikir jernih sebelum mengatakannya kepadaku Baek? Demi tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan?!" Chanyeol marah. Marah, kenapa Baekhyun memberikan hadiah yang sangat berharga tersebut kepada dirinya. Apa gadis itu sudah hilang akal? Pikir Chanyeol kalut.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Jadi, izinkan aku memberi sesuatu yang berharga untukmu. Sesuatu yang hanya akan aku berikan kepada orang yang aku cintai, dan kamu orangnya Chanyeol. Biarkan aku memilikimu untuk kali ini, sebelum kamu benar benar dimiliki oleh orang lain, sepenuhnya."

/

Baekhyun adalah sepupunya yang lugu. Chanyeol dapat melihatnya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah adiknya yang rapuh dan sudah sepatutnya ia jaga dari jahatnya dunia ini.

Tetapi, apa yang ia lakukan kebalikan dari semua itu.

Chanyeol bukanlah kakak yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar akan hal itu. Karena kakak yang baik tidak akan menciumi adiknya sendiri dengan brutal, kakak yang baik tak akan menelanjangi adiknya sendiri.

Tetapi Chanyeol sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bibir penuh itu menjelajahi kulit Baekhyun, meninggalkan jejak memar disetiap inchi kulit sensitif tersebut, seolah olah tubuh Baekhyun adalah daerah kekuasaannya yang tak boleh dijamah oleh orang lain.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mendesah setiap kali bibir Chanyeol menabuhkan kecupan di kulit lehernya. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar ketika jemari panjang Chanyeol mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya yang basah, menyisakan bra hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit seputih susu. Nafas Baekhyun memburu, menyadari manik kelam Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak beralih kemana pun. Lelaki gondrong tersebut hanya memandangi Baekhyun, memandangi objek indah dihadapannya.

"Kamu bisa saja mundur sekarang." Chanyeol berucap memberi kesempatan kepada Baekhyun untuk lepas darinya sebelum semuanya benar benar terlambat, ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyesal dikemudian hari. Tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya gelengan pelan dari si gadis.

"I'm yours." Lirih Baekhyun menangkup wajah tampan kakak sepupunya lalu memberikan ciuman lembut diatas bibir berisi tersebut. Daging tak bertulang miliknya menyelinap masuk, bertegur sapa dengan milik Chanyeol, lalu setelah itu saling membelit dan bertukar saliva.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ragu lagi dengan semua ini, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk menahan hasratnya kepada sang adik sepupu. Ia segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas, sehingga tangannya dengan mudah menyelinap diantara punggung sempit gadisnya dan permukaan sofa guna membuka kaitan bra. Ia melempar asal bra tersebut dan segera menangkup gunung kembar yang tampak pas ditangannya.

Suara desah Baekhyun selalu terdengar setiap kali jemari Chanyeol meremas dan memilin puncaknya, membuat ia penasaran bagaimana kalau tugas jemarinya digantikan oleh mulutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dan penasaran lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol menyudahi tautan bibir diantara mereka.

Bibirnya kini berpindah pada gunung kembar Baekhyun. Mengecupi puncaknya dengan gemas lalu tanpa aba-aba memasukannya kedalam mulut, menghisap benda kenyal tersebut secara bergantian layaknya bayi yang kehausan. Hal ini membuat tubuh sang empunya membusung yang mana menguntungkan pihak laki-laki.

Baekhyun benar-benar kewalahan menahan nikmat. Ia menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan cara meremas rambut panjang Chanyeol dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan ketika jemari Chanyeol mulai merambat kebawah dan menyentuh bagian dirinya yang paling sensitif.

Tangan terampil itu dengan cekatan menanggalkan rok Baekhyun beserta underwarenya, sehingga gadis tersebut kini benar-benar naked dibawah kukungannya. Sama sekali tak ada sehelai benangpun yang berani menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dari pandangan predator Chanyeol.

"Yatuhan, kamu yang terindah Baek." Bisik Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya untuk melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Ketika baju si lelaki Park terlepas Baekhyun terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tattoo di dada bidang lelakinya. Tattoo tersebut bergambar burung phoenix dengan sayap yang terkembang memenuhi dada. Baekhyun merasa panas melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang berhasil membangkitkan fantasi liarnya.

Keadaan Baekhyun kacau, ia terbaring lemah dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh dan juga tanda pemberian Chanyeol yang bertebaran disekitar leher dan juga dada. Mata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu, kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun ikut merona ketika lelaki jangkung tersebut bergabung dengannya diatas sofa dalam keadaan yang sama. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kejantanan Chanyeol tengah mengacung kokoh, seolah-olah ada tenaga magnet yang menarik benda panjang tersebut sehingga melawan gravitasi bumi.

"A-apa itu akan muat?" Cicit Baekhyun khawatir, bagaimana pun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia sedikit gugup ketika menyadari benda yang akan menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya sepanjang dan sebesar itu.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kita pastikan sekarang. Apa ini muat untuk adikku." Baekhyun memekik ketika jemari Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Baekhyun, sengaja untuk menggodanya.

"Doakan saja muat." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai nakal, membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya semakin merona dan berdebar. Dia tak pernah melihat Chanyeol sepanas dan senakal ini sebelumnya. Lelaki itu biasa dikenal dengan sikapnya yang ramah dan juga jenaka. Baekhyun merasa beruntung melihat sisi lain dari kakak sepupunya.

"Duduklah." Baekhyun menuruti perintah kakaknya. Ia duduk dengan paha yang dirapatkan dan kedua tangan yang berusaha menutupi dada besarnya yang menggantung. Ketika ia sibuk dengan rasa malunya, tiba tiba Chanyeol bersimpuh dihadapannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin risih. Ia menebak nebak apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol setelah ini.

"M-mau apa?"

"Ingin berciuman." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kenapa harus bersimpuh?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku ingin berciuman dengan itu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum nakal yang menghiasi wajahnya, sedangkan manik kelam itu menatap jenaka ke lubang diantara kedua paha Baekhyun. Menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pahanya dengan wajah semerah tomat saking malunya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menyadari reaksi Baekhyun yang baginya sangat menggemaskan, tetapi ia berpura-pura tidak sadar. Ia menyibukkan diri mengikat rambut sebahunya yang berantakan.

"Jangan diikat." Cicit Baekhyun menatap malu Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung tesebut hanya melempar tatapan bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"A-aku lebih suka kalau di gerai." Dengan rambut tergerai akan lebih mudah menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya, pikir Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai menyentuh bahu.

"Apa kita tidak terlihat seperti pasangan lesbi?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol lelakinya. Ia menggeleng lalu mengelus sayang puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tak keberatan jika disangka pasangan lesbi kalau bersama kakak." Ucap Baekhyun tertawa kecil sembari mencuri kecupan dibibir Chanyeol.

"Sial, aku kehilangan akal sehatku." Desah Chanyeol kembali menyerang Baekhyun. Ia menciumi leher Baekhyun bekali kali. Setelah itu kecupannya turun menuju payudara, perut dan yang terakhir lipatan diantara paha Baekhyun.

"Buka kakimu sayang." Bisik Chanyeol yang dituruti dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu melebarkan kedua pahanya, sehingga Chanyeol dapat dengan leluasa memandangi surga dunia yang tengah menantinya.

Daerah sensitif Baekhyun terlihat ranum, rapat dan juga tembam, membuat kesejatian Chanyeol semakin mengeras.

Hidung bangir itu segera menghirup aroma si gadis dengan rakus. Ia mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum daging tak bertulang miliknya melesak masuk kedalam lubang ranum tersebut.

Baekhyun mendesah keras, lidah hangat dan basah milik Chanyeol menyapa dirinya dibawah sana. Suara kecipak antara lidah dan cairan yang merembes semakin membuat suasana memanas. Sesekali lelaki itu dengan sengaja menghisap kuat clistoris Baekhyun sehingga empunya melenguh keras.

Baekhyun merasa sangat basah dibawah sana, nafasnya memburu menahan gejolak nikmat. Tanpa sadar ia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya dengan tubuh yang bersandar sepenuhnya di sofa. Sedangkan Chanyeol dibawah sana tengah bersemangat membuka lebar lipatan tembam Baekhyun lalu meludahinya bekali kali.

"J-jangan berhenti. Ahh. Le-lebih cepat." Desah Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut halus lelakinya. Menekan kepala Chanyeol agar lebih terbenam diantara pahanya.

"As your wish love." Bisik Chanyeol disela-sela aktifitasnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, menjalar menuju daging sintal Baekhyun lalu mempermainkannya sesuka hati. Meremasnya kuat ketika gadis itu mengeluarkan erangannya.

Ia menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan area sensitif Baekhyun ketika cairan yang ia tunggu-tunggu merembes keluar, lalu menjilatinya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Are you ready?" Baekhyun yang lemas mengangguk, berbaring diatas sofa dengan kedua paha tertekuk dan dilebarkan, sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap dilecehkan oleh Chanyeol.

"I was born ready for you." Ia tersenyum nakal mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Kesejatiannya yang tegang ia bawa menuju bibir bawah Baekhyun. Menggesek-gesek benda tumpul tersebut kelipatannya, sebelum pada akhirnya memasukkannya dengan berlahan.

"Ahh sakit.." Lelaki itu mengecup lembut seluruh wajah Baekhyun, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang sembari memasukkan miliknya kedalam Baekhyun.

"Berlahan, ini akan sakit. Tetapi aku berjanji mengganti rasa sakit itu dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara." Setelah itu dalam sekali hentakan Chanyeol memasukan seluruh batang kebanggaannya kedalam Baekhyun. Tubuh sintal dibawahnya membusung, menahan sakit luar biasa ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang robek didalam sana.

Keduanya tetap diam beberapa saat untuk membiarkan Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan benda asing yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat gadis itu menangis dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku masih tak percaya, pada akhirnya kamu yang mendapatkannya."

"Kamu menyesal?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Karena aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hati dan juga tubuhku. Sekarang bergeraklah." Manik sipit tersebut menatap Chanyeol lalu beralih pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya.

"Fuck me harder, Chanyeol." Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama Chanyeol mulai bergerak dalam tempo yang lambat. Ia menggeram halus ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya Baekhyun menjepitnya dibawah sana. Lubang Baekhyun terasa pas dengan Kesejatiannya yang super besar, seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengulangi gerakannya beberapa kali sampai Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika ia merasakan spotnya disentuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh! Lebih cepat lagi!" Chanyeol yang sudah dikuasai nafsu tanpa pikir panjang bergerak dengan cepat. Miliknya menyentuh spot Baekhyun berkali-kali dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin hilang akal. Ini adalah hal yang ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan. Tubuhnya bergetar disetiap kali Chanyeol menumbuk titik tersebut. Deru nafasnya semakin tak terkendali ketika Chanyeol sama menggila dengannya, lelaki itu dengan berutal mempercepat tempo.

Tubuh mereka sama-sama banjir dan mengkilat oleh keringat, tetapi semuanya belum selesai. Baekhyun tak menyangka Chanyeol akan segila ini. Lelaki itu bekerja dengan sangat keras dan juga cepat.

"Ahhh ahhh!" Desah Baekhyun semakin parau, kenikmatannya ditambah ketika salah satu tangan Chanyeol mencekik lehernya. Tangan tersebut erat memegang lehernya. Semakin cepat gerak Chanyeol maka semakin erat pula cengkramannya.

Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit, yang ia rasakan dirinya semakin nikmat dan berharap Chanyeol berbuat lebih lagi terhadap dirinya. Ia suka saat dilecehkan oleh kakaknya.

Suara tamparan kulit menggema, suara lenguhan dan geraman saling bersahutan, menandingi suara hujan yang tak kunjung reda diluar sana.

"Bertahanlah." Bisik chanyeol menjilati daun telinga gadisnya disela-sela tempo yang semakin cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan desahan paraunya serta pinggul yang bergerak melawan arah. Ia sudah sangat pusing dan diambang batas. Nikmat menguasai dirinya sejak pertama kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan sampai." Geram Chanyeol mengerakan pinggul lebih cepat sembari menjamah dada dan leher Baekhyun, menjilati apa saja yang dijangkau oleh daging tak bertulang tersebut.

Keduanya menggila diatas sofa. Tak berhenti bergerak demi menjemput nikmat duniawi.

"Aku keluarkan di dalam." Baekhyun kaget bukan main ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng, tangannya mendorong dada Chanyeol kuat, tetapi semuanya hanya sia sia. Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala sedangkan ia tetap bergerak cepat dibawah sana. Baekhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan, jangan sampai apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol meninggalkan bukti.

"Ti-tidak boleh! Keluarkan diluar Chanyeol!" Sialnya dia terlambat. Baekhyun memekik ketika Chanyeol menggeram merasakan pelepasannya. Lelaki itu melepaskan berjuta juta sel miliknya kedalam rahim Baekhyun dan ia dapat merasakan hangat cairan tersebut. Seolah olah perutnya penuh oleh cairan Chanyeol yang mulai merembes keluar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Hardik Baekhyun disela-sela puncaknya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tak bergeming. Ia jatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan nafas yang memburu, memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih mungil tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari sarangnya.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk melepaskannya di dalam." Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia membalikkan posisi, kini ia yang dibawah dan Baekhyun yang diatas.

"Aku yang mau. Kamu merasa terganggu dengan itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya bergerak panik.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuaku dan juga orang tuamu kalau mengetahui aku hamil dan itu akibat ulahmu."

"Pardon me? Apa aku salah dengar? Akibat ulahku?" Baekhyun meringis, mengupat kecil mendengar nada sindiran Chanyeol. Tentu saja ini semua ulahnya yang bodoh.

Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan ringisan lucu. "Ya, ya akibat ulahku maksudnya." Chanyeol terkikik kecil. Mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Bukankah kalau kamu hamil akan sangat bagus? Aku akan jadi milikmu seutuhnya. Dan kamu tak perlu lagi memohon-mohon untuk dilecehkan olehku."

"Hey! Jangan ungkit-ungkit, itu sangat memalukan!" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang lelakinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu?" Chanyeol berdecak, memutar bola matanya cuek.

"Tak usah pikirkan. Aku bisa menolak." Ini bukan Chanyeol yg biasanya, pikir Baekhyun. Lelaki ini bukanlah tipe anak yang pembangkang, bisa dibilang dia tipe anak yang penurut kepada orang tuanya. Semuanya dapat dilihat bagaimana patuhnya Chanyeol setiap kali ayahnya memerintahkan berbagai hal.

"Jangan bercanda. Kamu akan dihajar habis habisan oleh Paman Seung Hyun." Ujar Baekhyun mengingat Park Seung Hyun ayah Chanyeol yang cukup keras. Ia khawatir Chanyeol akan menerima kemarahan ayahnya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersikap santai, seolah sudah terbiasa menerima kemarahan Seung Hyun.

"Untuk yang satu ini kurasa aku harus memperjuangkannya. Memperjuangkanmu. Memperjuangkan perasaan kita." Bisik Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir gadis tersebut selembut mungkin.

"Kurasa kita harus menghabiskan sisa malam ini untuk mempraktekan beberapa gaya lain, Baek." Goda si lelaki jangkung yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun merona malu dengan tawa kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yes, master. Lakukan apa saja yang kamu mau. I'm your slave." Kedip Baekhyun mengawali permainan peran mereka untuk ronde selanjutnya.

END

Hello, it's my first time upload cerita disini. Maaf kalo masih banyak yang kurang, typo yg bertebaran dan adegan esek-esek yang kurang banget haha, maklumin aja pemula. Tapi, aku harap semoga kalian suka yaa!~

/zoesgurl/


End file.
